1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling the emission spectrum of an LED with high precision, and can be utilized in connection with an emission element (LED) standard light source, an LED light source for a sensor, optical communication equipment, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in theory that an emission spectrum of an LED changes along with ambient temperature or a driving current. When an LED standard light source is manufactured which emits light of a particular spectrum, for example, based on the knowledge in theory of changes of emission spectrum of an LED, the LED is set in a thermostatic chamber and the temperature of the LED is kept at a specified value in monitoring the emission spectrum.